


WT-OAF Sidestory: Sailor Dee

by NotSoMetalKnightmare



Series: WT-OAF Verse [2]
Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, kirby - Fandom
Genre: First Person, sidestory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoMetalKnightmare/pseuds/NotSoMetalKnightmare
Summary: Snippets about Sailor Dee in the WT-OAF universe.
Series: WT-OAF Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887370
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	WT-OAF Sidestory: Sailor Dee

I read silently to myself, gently flipping the pages.

_“You may fire when ready.” Grand Moff Penguin ordered._

_“No!” Wailed Zoia. Lord DarthDarthDarth coldly held her as she thrashed, uncaring of her anguish._

_The Kirby Star’s laser charged._

_And fired._

_In a spilt-second, Escarraan was vaporized._

This was one of my favorite parts. The idea that there were spaceships so large and so powerful was scary but intriguing.

I knew something like this must be real.

I had seen the Destroyas as they hung in the sky, raining destruction below.

If a ship that large had nearly destroyed Dreamland, what would one the size of the Kirby Star do? Destroy a planet, just like in the stories?

It was scary, but left me in awe.

I flipped ahead a bit, to another one of my favorite parts - the climax of the story.

_Dedede gritted his teeth as he lined up his crosshairs._

_It was a one-in-a-million shot. Everything relied on this; his life, the lives of his friends, and of the inhabitants of every planet in the galaxy._

_He squeezed the trigger._

_With a “pch-chew!” he fired._

_The shot flew with pinpoint accuracy towards the core._

_It hit its mark._

_The Kirby Star exploded into a great big ball of fire and debris, never to “poyo” again._

But even a ship as great as that could still be taken down.

That was true too, wasn’t it? NME and it’s homebase was gone - completely demolished by the Star Warriors and their allies.

In part due to their own ship, the Halberd.

What I wouldn’t give to see it in action... I had only gotten a glimpse of it taking flight before it too was destroyed.

I hadn’t even seen the inside.

What would it have looked like?

So absorbed was I that I missed the sound of the whistle, and was only alerted moments later by the tap of a paw on my shoulder.

Flinching, I met the eyes of my reflection. Honey brown eyes set in a peach face surrounded by vivid orange met me, identical to myself and all the others around us.

He waved his paw, motioning for me to stand up.

All the others had gotten up, putting their stuff away. As the rest filed out the door, I was the only one still sitting.

I flushed, and stood up, clutching my book to my chest.

It was time to work.

———

As always, I took the first available job in the library, so I could return my book. “Star DDD Wars” went back in alphabetical order in the “Sci-Fi” shelf.

I could only steal it away for short periods, as the book was still quite popular, even months after its release.

I began dusting around it, making sure to do my job diligently. While our king didn’t visit the library that often, Escargoon did, and either would be upset if it were a mess.

I made everything presentable - dusting corners, reorganizing titles, straightening rugs, even pushing and climbing ladders so I could brush away spiderwebs on the ceiling.

And all the while, I passed the time by daydreaming.

I stopped for a moment, staring at my feather duster. I tilted it slightly. Didn’t it look just a little bit like a comet? Maybe?

In a moment of whimsy, I moved my paw slowly, making it “fly” across “space”.

Then I overextended. I teetered, nearly falling off the ladder. I clung to it, shaking and suddenly aware of heights.

My feather duster fell with a clatter, causing me to wince.

I awkwardly made my way down the ladder and picked it back up.

Back to work.

———

By noon I was in the courtyard, watering the flowers. It was a quiet job, with only a handful of other Dees tending to the garden.

Looking at the grass, flowers and bushes was nice, but my mind kept wandering.

If I were to ever be in a spaceship, looking down at Popstar, would the forests look anything like those clusters of clovers?

I closed one eye and tried to pretend, looking between my feet at their tiny leaves.

A glass-bottom spaceship, just like a glass-bottom boat... Drifting far above tiny things in another world...

I squeezed my watering can.

I’d never get to see that, though.

The only people with spaceships around didn’t like the king, and the king didn’t like them.

Water dripped from my eyes instead of the watering can.

They’d probably never give me a job to go on a spaceship.

I wiped my face with a paw, dropping the mostly-empty watering can with a slosh to do so.

I wouldn’t even get to set foot on it, because I was so busy.

I looked up at the Waddle Dees that meandered by me. They were so busy, they didn’t notice me crying.

Would they notice if I was gone?

I blinked. They wouldn’t notice if I was gone...

Could I.... go?

Just for a bit! I’d get back to work!

It’s just...

I had heard that the ships were leaving soon, and no one knew when or if they’d come back...

I just wanted to see one.

I quietly stepped into the castle.

———

Even Waddle Dees have difficulty telling each other apart.

I was too shy and never took on jobs to go to the village, but I still looked just like those who did, so no one looked twice as I walked towards it.

It took so much effort to keep myself from trembling visibly (both from fear and excitement), I thought I might faint, but eventually I followed the unfamiliar roads to the village, and from there the ones to the spaceship.

I had ample time to digest the sight of it as I walked there, but I still found myself breathless with awe by the time I was at its base.

It was a classic UFO saucer shape, wider than even the width of the castle or the village, or both together.

I shook, not chilled by the slight breeze but instead by wonder.

This machine traversed the galaxy.

It was so satisfying to see it up close, but...

I really wanted to be in it, more than anything. I wanted to see the inside, to look at it and just.... even just a moment would be fine, so I could say, “I’ve been in a spaceship”.

It would be the next best thing to actually being in space, and I would be content with it.

I quickly snuck over, avoiding the large clusters of people bustling about, and made my way to an opening in the ship.

It was filled with boxes. Most were medium sized crates, some smaller or larger. All of them were tied down.

I’d been on a boat before - we’d had to tie things down like this so they wouldn’t tumble all over the place, so it was likely the same with spaceships.

I ran my paw along the surface of one of the boxes.

What did they contain?

If this was the cargo bay, they would have most of their necessities here, but were there also alien things?

I was tempted to open a crate and find out.

In fact, my paw was just beginning to pry against the lid of one, when I heard something.

I froze.

I withdrew my hand like lightning, and hugged the side of the box.

I pressed myself into the corner of it and another when I heard shuffling and footsteps.

It was quite for a moment, and I was just about to sneak away, when I heard another burst of footsteps.

Then arguing broke out.

I hated disagreements.

I shrank as the two voices bickered about one sneaking around.

I recognized them vaguely as the Minister’s children, when I finally gained the courage to peek out at them.

They didn’t notice me.

I withdrew again as their argument intensified.

None of use noticed the door closing until the light dwindled to nothing.

I shivered in the corner as they began yelling.

I didn’t know what was happening, but I now knew this might’ve been a mistake.

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and badly written because 
> 
> 1: I don’t write in first person that often
> 
> 2: the cal fire stuff is still causing me stress
> 
> But I wanted to give you guys something bc I luv u ❤️
> 
> (Btw Star DDD Wars is obviously a parody of Star Wars. My idea: DDD ripped off a novelization of Star Wars and changed nothing except the names, so it still sells lol)


End file.
